


If You Date Me, They Will Come

by freetodream5



Series: The Adventures of Librarian Shane Doan [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Arizona Coyotes | Phoenix Coyotes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetodream5/pseuds/freetodream5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Date Me, They Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Once again thanks to sly_fck, cinderlily & LucyFern for all their help and cheerleading.

_ If you date me, they will come _

 

~*~*~*~

 

Shane hadn’t thought anything of the text. Mike had made some sort of joke about how it was in reference to a really great baseball movie from the 80’s that went completely over his head. He was playing hockey in the 80’s, so a lot of things from that era went over his head (except Star Wars.)

 

So he didn’t think anything of it when the first of Mike’s teammates showed up. 

 

Probably because Shane didn’t realize that the kid was one of Mike’s teammates. 

 

And he  _ was _ a kid. Shane didn’t remember being that young, ever. But the kid looked like any old regular college student that came by the library after class to research or take a break. He was wearing a Coyotes hat over a ridiculous amount of curly hair and the rest of his outfit was standard college co-ed. He had a service dog with him, but other than that, nothing stood out to Shane as “this is one of Mike’s teammates”. Lots of patrons had service animals. 

 

The kid walked up to the service desk and Shane smiled at him.

 

“Hey, welcome. How can I help you?” Shane asked. 

 

“Oh. Hey. Um, a friend of mine said this library was where he got all of his awesome books on tape. I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction?” He had phrased it as a question and Shane wondered why he sounded uncertain. He understood when people got overwhelmed by the size of the library. A four story library wasn’t unheard of, but he understood if this was the first time in this particular library.

 

Before Shane could clarify what the kid might need and how he could help, Oliver appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the kid by the shoulders and started to drag him away.

 

“Fan, Max. What’re you doing here?” Oliver looked a little frustrated and Shane wasn’t sure why Oliver looked upset. 

 

“I needed a book! Promise! I wasn’t spying or trying to…” The kid - Max - offered back and Oliver shook his head and kept escorting the kid farther away from Shane. The last bit Shane heard was something along the lines of “we promised him we’d be nice. This isn’t being nice. How’d you even…” 

 

Shane grabbed his phone and shot off a quick text, curious as to who the kid was and if MIke knew him. 

 

**I think I just met one of your teammates that’s not Oliver or Biz**

 

_ Are you serious? Who? _

 

**Max? I think that’s what Oliver said his name was. It was all very quick. He seemed like he really wanted a book on tape…**

 

_ Shit. Yeah, Max really did want a book. I’ll calm Oliver down. He’d told everyone to steer clear of my private life after you showed up at practice last week but Max wanted a specific book on tape. So I sent him your way. Sorry _

 

**It’s ok. I just don’t want him to get in trouble with Oliver. Or you.**

 

_ He won’t. Promise. Still coming over later?  _

 

**Be there by 7**

 

_ Excellent. See you. _

 

Twenty minutes later Shane and Oliver and Max had cleared everything up about why Max had stopped by. 

 

“Oliver, I don’t care if people come by. This is a public place, the library is here for everyone. Yes, you’re his teammates and they’re probably going to be curious. But you can’t send them all away, just like I can’t. If it turns into a revolving door of teammates though, trust Mike to say something,” Shane explained.

 

“I’m his captain, I have to look out-” Oliver started, but Shane shook his head.

 

“You’re his friend first off the ice, and I’d like to think you’re mine as well. We’ll be fine, ok?” Shane asked and after a few minutes, Oliver nodded his head. Shane patted him on the back and felt the matter resolved. 

 

One encounter with a member of Mike’s team didn’t necessarily mean that the entire team was about to descend upon him or his library. 

 

~*~*~

 

Shane didn’t see anyone from Mike’s team beyond Oliver for the next couple of weeks. He knew that the team was busy with games (and a possible playoff run) and so there wasn’t a lot of down time for anyone. 

 

So he wasn’t expecting to run into any hockey players until the weekend when Mike was free. But here he was. Staring a blonde, pimply faced golden retriever. 

 

It probably wasn’t the best description he could come up with, but the kid looked so eager. 

 

“Hi, I’m Connor. I lost the bet. So, um, do you guys have comic books here?” 

 

It’s not really how the convo went, but Shane was too busy laughing later on as he told Mike about it. 

 

“They’re terrible, every one of them. I mean, no one hounds the girls that show up, or that get introduced. Why you and I?” Mike had rested his head on Shane’s lap and the older man couldn’t help but run his fingers through the unruly locks. 

 

“Maybe because you’re family, and they just want to make sure you’re being taken care of?” Shane offered. He felt Mike shrug and decided to let it rest. As long as the team trying to get to know Shane didn’t interfere with Mike’s game, he figured it didn’t matter if the entire team showed up one day. He just wanted Mike happy.

 

~*~*~

 

In retrospect, Shane should have realized that he’d jinxed himself. 

 

Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern.

 

In this case, the pattern of random drop by’s of Mike’s teammates ended with literally the entire team. 

 

Shane had made a comment to Mike a couple of weeks after Connor had shown up that there was a huge event coming up that he was going to need a lot of volunteers for. The library was hosting a huge book drive and donation event. Every child that attended was going to go home with a backpack full of books and other necessities. The amount of items that had been donated had been amazing, but putting the backpacks together and then handing them out was going to require a lot of people.

 

Then half his staff had gotten the flu. Shane couldn’t be mad about it, simply because it was the season. But Shane’s stress level was off the charts and he could only blink as he watched player after player step down the ramp to the entrance of the library. Mike brought up the rear, looking sheepish. 

 

“What?” Shane barely asked, as the various members of his library staff starting to pull players in different directions to set up the assembly line. 

 

“I might’ve mentioned that this was kind of a big deal, this event was for you. And that you were missing some help. So I asked Coach and Coach got in touch with management, and well,” Mike put his hands in his pockets and kind of shrugged. Shane knew his smile was probably wide and ridiculous but he didn’t care. Completely didn’t care when he moved in close to Mike and brought the other man’s lips to his and planted one right on him. Shane finally remembered they had an audience when the howling started. 

 

Shane kept their foreheads together, his hands cupping Mike’s head and smiled brightly.

 

“Thank you,” Shane whispered. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Mike whispered back. 

 

_ Still worried about my team swarming the library? _

 

**Nope. They can come by anytime. I’ve got a lot of books that need shelving :)**

 

_ Ha. I’ll let them know. _

  
  



End file.
